


In the Sea’s Eye

by AdvertisementForTheHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Gen, Goth Mikasa Ackerman, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvertisementForTheHeart/pseuds/AdvertisementForTheHeart
Summary: Eren remembers his past life and his family thinks he crazy. And so does he, until he meets familiar faces.Reincarnation AUThe title literally has nothing to do with the story lol.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Since Eren was little,he would dream of humanoid creatures. He would wake up everyday in a cold sweat, and mutter to himself. 

“We should seek professional help”

His parent would say when Eren would wake up and have a haunted look in his eyes. Eren would draw everything he could remember from his dreams. Disturbing image would litter his walls, and floors. As he got old the dreams increased and the more violent they got. 

When Eren was 8 is “problem” got worse. Instead of just dream such disturbing things,Eren started to remember things while awake. Certain things would happen to trigger him getting a dazed look, and then he would frantically shout things. Sometimes it was an apology or on one occasion he shouted for someone to stop. While Eren was having a shouting fit,he clawed at himself. Everything he would have a shouting fit he inflict harm to himself. 

Eventually,his shouting fit became too often to deal with and he was moved to an asylum. Even before his shouting fit got bad, his move to an asylum was already taken into consideration. After many evaluations, Eren was deemed unstable and unable to make his own decisions. 

When Eren was first moved into the asylum, the doctors and nurse didn’t believe what Eren’s parent had said about him. To them Eren seemed like a perfectly normal 16 year old with some confidence issues. After the his first night there,the doctor and nurse realized what his parents had meant. 

At first, when Eren would asked when he would get out, the nurse would calmly tell him “when you get better” and smile at him. But as the years go by the nurses would eventually stop giving him that respond. Instead they would smile at him and tell him he’s there favorite patients. 

“When will I be going ‘home’?” he asked the nurse. Eren never meant it when he said it. Did he want to go home? What even is home anymore? He hasn’t lived with his parent in over 10 years. He couldn’t even recall how they sound like. 

His nurse ignored his question and kept doing what she was doing. 

“Your my favorite you know that”Dorothy, his nurse said minutes later.  
Dorothy was an older woman who had been there since Eren first got to the asylum. 

“You always say that” Eren said with a pout. “I’m starting to think your lying to me” he said jokingly.  
“Now,I never lie” Dorothy said with a mom voice. 

Eren had been at the asylum for over 10 years, which meant all the nurse and doctors knew Eren. Of course being a “long term” patient had it’s benefits. Instead of wearing the normal pajamas or robes given to patients, Eren got to wear any clothing he want, as long as they can’t be used in some way, shape, or form to harm himself or others. Which just meant he could wear any strings, chains or anything sharpe/hard. 

Being a “long term” patient also meant they the most rules in the asylum didn’t apply to him. In all his years in the asylum, Eren never complained or caused any sort of trouble. Which just meant that the nurses seemed to like him the most due to his behavior and because even if the nurse left he would still be there, a constant thing. 

As the years went by Eren’s shouting fit got less and less. But his nightmare never got better. 

On a nice sunny day,Eren went to go have breakfast like any other day. Eren had bought his art supplies with him due to have just woken up from a nightmare and having a clear image of said dream. On this day, a new patient arrived. 

‘Great’ Thought Eren sarcastically. Every time there a new patient another patient always makes sure they know about Eren Yeager. The patient who’s been here since 8 years old, the patient with special treatment. 

In the asylum,Eren has never caused any type of trouble or problems,but today Eren felt like going outside,felt like being free.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren was definitely not looking forward to this year,it would be his last year at the asylum. He was finally turning 18, and he would have to either transfer to a new asylum or find a conservator,someone who would want to look after Eren and make decisions for Eren. No matter how much the nurse and doctors like him,no matter how little trouble he causes, this would he his last year. 

‘Well,if gonna be my last year’ thought Eren, getting up from having breakfast. ‘I might as well go outside’

Patients were allowed to go outside,but by outside they meant the asylum’s garden. 

Putting away his drawing materials, Eren exited his room,and walk towards the exit. Eren didn’t know if he should’ve surprised or disappointed at how easy it was to leave. Of course the patients were supervised but after 4 years the nurse just stopped,knowing that Eren wouldn’t cause any problems and that he wouldn’t leave. 

Eren carefully walked across the street know there was a park next to the asylum. When Eren got to the park he walk down the pavement looking at the surrounding buildings and trees. Eren hadn’t been outside since he’s gotten to the asylum,of course Eren knew what the outside looked like from his past life but this was different. There was no Titans,there was no prejudiced against him for something he couldn’t control,in a way just for a moment Eren finally felt free. 

After a few minutes of walking Eren decide to sit on a bench close to a tree and close enough to the asylum so he couldn’t get lost. Eren couldn’t tell you how long he sat there but he did and he felt a ease. 

“Eren?” He thought someone called out but he’s been in the asylum for the majority of his life,who would be calling to him? They kind of sounded familiar? 

“Eren!” The voice got louder and Eren confirmed that he probably wasn’t imagining it. So Eren thoughtlessly respond with what he thought was the truth. 

“You’ve got the wrong person” he said,but as he said it,Eren turned to face the voice and came in face to face with the same worried eye,he had once know in his past life. 

“Mikasa” 

Eren didn’t know what else to say. This was the person in his past life that would have given everything for him and he pushed her away. This was the person he loved. 

Before Mikasa could even respond to Eren, another voice called out Eren’s name. Eren turned and saw Dorothy running as fast as she could towards Mikasa and Eren. 

When Dorothy finally got to where Eren and Mikasa were,she hugged Eren almost crying. 

“Please don’t do that again” She said and Eren knew that she meant him walking out of the asylum. 

Dorothy then turn to were Mikasa was standing and glared at her and asked “and who are you?” 

“I- I-“ Mikasa stuttered. She didn’t really know what to say. ‘Who is this woman? Is she close to Eren?’ Mikasa couldn’t help to wonder. 

“Well...” Dorothy pressed on 

“I- I’m a friend” the word friend tasted bitter in Mikasa mouth. 

Dorothy hummed and turn to Eren. Eren looked down at his shoes in guilt that Dorothy had worried so much and guilt that Mikasa had to see him again. 

“We should go” Dorothy said while looking at Eren. Eren looked up at Dorothy,then at Mikasa. He didn’t know what to say to her, that this was probably the last time she would ever see his miserable face,that it would be all okay because she could walk down the street and never see him again. 

But instead Mikasa spoke first 

“Could I talk to Eren a little longer?” Mikasa said with a hint of desperateness. Dorothy looked at Mikasa,then to Eren and finally looked towards the asylum. 

“Okay but it will have to be quick” Dorothy spoke,walking away to give Mikasa and Eren a little space. 

Mikasa was wearing a long skirt reaching her ancles and a long sleeve shirt with chains hanging down her neck. 

Eren just stood there awkwardly not know what to say. But luckily he didn’t have to. 

“Umm what’s your number”Mikasa said almost panicked. 

“My number?”Eren said confused why would Mikasa want his number could she not remember everything he did?

“Yes. You’re phone number”

“I- I don’t have one”

“House phone?” Mikasa said hopeful 

“Mikasa”said Eren with his dazed sad look. He didn’t know how to tell her that he was basically crazy that even the people in modern world thought so. 

“Mikasa” Eren said again. Mikasa almost had the same look she had when Eren told her he hated her. Eren looked down. 

“Mikasa,I don’t have a phone, I don’t have a house phone,I don’t even have a house to go to, I- I’m at the asylum”Eren said not even know why she wanted to even talk to him. 

“When is visiting hours?”

To say Eren was shocked would be an understatement. Why did she-

“I-“ But before Eren could finish Dorothy called out to Eren saying it was time to go. 

Eren was about walk away from Mikasa but something grabbed his sleeve. 

“Just- please tell me.” Mikasa pleated.   
“I’ve missed you,and so had Armin”

“I- There everyday at 3 until 5” Eren said walking away towards Dorothy, but after he took his first step away from Mikasa he heard her say

“See you tomorrow”

Eren quickly turn to Mikasa to see her smiling at him. Eren was almost about to break down and cry in the middle of the park. But managed to compose himself, he for the first time in so long smiled at Mikasa just like he used to when he was a child behind huge walls. 

When Eren was finally out of view,Mikasa couldn’t but to jump and down. For years Mikasa and the other had made it there mission to find other people from there past life. 

Mikasa had first meet Armin and Levi at Levi’s tea shop. Mikasa was just walking around when she saw a tea shop with the scout regiment wings,and basically ran people over walking into the shop. When she was inside she was shocked that the owner would be Levi. But was also shocked that Armin was in the corner of the shop reading a book. 

Mikasa didn’t know at the time didn’t know what should’ve done but decide to play it causal with Armin first. 

“Can I sit here?” She asked Armin,siting down before he could even give an answer. Armin head rose from the book and his eyes widen at seeing Mikasa. Mikasa smiled at her old friend and said nonchalantly 

“So who owns the store?”

“Mikasa?!?” Armin almost shouted

At his out busted someone came towards there table. Mikasa at the time assumed it was an employee to silence them.

“Two brats instead of one now”   
At the mention of brats Mikasa quickly turned her head toward the voice and saw Levi. Mikasa couldn’t help but to smile. ‘Maybe Armin know if Eren-‘

Mikasa quickly turned to Armin   
“Who else?” 

“Just us” Armin said looking down, knowing exactly what Mikasa meant with that question. 

“We haven’t see Eren.” Levi said in his Mono tone voice. “If that’s what you meant”

“I- it’s not like that” Mikasa stuttered trying to justify herself. 

“Not in a million years I thought you would dress like that” Levi stated look at Mikasa. 

Mikasa was in a black lace corcet dress,black clunky boots and a dark purple choker. 

“It different but it suits you” Armin said trying to make Mikasa feel better. 

Every since that day Mikasa and Armin had made it there mission for them to find other people from there previously life. After a few years most of the new Levi Squad was found all except Eren. Armin and Mikasa had tried many methods to try to find Eren,even went through old phone book to find Carla and Grisha. 

They had mange to find there house number and house address but when Armin and Mikasa knocked at the door a old woman came out. To say they were shook would be understatement. 

“Does Eren Yeager live here?” Armin asked nervously. 

“The Yeager moved and I don’t know if the man was named Eren. I think it was something with a ‘G’” the woman said

Mikasa and Armin came back to Levi’s tea shop disappointing,even though Jean and Connie kept telling them that maybe it was for the better that Eren wasn’t there. Mikasa couldn’t help to feel they were wrong. Eren was a part of there lives too,don’t they feel his absence like she does?


	3. Chapter 3

Levi was in his tea shop closing up for the day. Armin, Sasha,Connie,and Jean were the only ones still there just chatting and having fun. When all a sudden everyone heard the bell ring from the entrance. Levi was about to state that it was closed but realized it was Mikasa. But everyone was going to go back to what they were doing but Armin notice that she had been crying. 

“Mikasa are you all right?” Armin asked worriedly,making everyone look at Mikasa. 

Mikasa stood still for a second before crying/yelling “I found him. I did” jumping up and down. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying”Jean said looking at Mikasa. Mikasa could only nodded her head as she sat down with the rest. Levi also took a set wanting to hear how Mikasa was able to find Eren after years of her and Armin trying. 

“Well tell us” Sasha said expectingly 

And so Mikasa told them how she was just walking in the park and saw him sitting on a bench. 

“All this time and you just find him on a bench” Connie said a little skeptical. 

“Yea and I called out to him but he didn’t respond. But it was him and I could tell he know who I was.” 

Everyone siting at the table was shaken at what Mikasa was saying. Sure maybe Eren would be reincarnated like everyone else but no one thought they would be able to find him and they definitely didn’t think he would have remembered his past life with everything he did in it. 

“I’m vist him tomorrow” Mikasa said after a while of silence. 

“Why” Connie said angerly. 

“After everything” Jean whispered under his breath. 

“Come on guys he probably had his reasons” Sasha said taking a look around the table. 

“I’ll go with you” Sasha said to Mikasa  
“Where does he live? You could just invite him here.” She continued. 

“I-...... I think I’ll be best for me and Armin to talk to him first” Mikasa said look down at her hands. 

“Talk to him?!? Like last time? Oh cause that went so well” Connie said look at Mikasa. 

“Connie” Sasha said trying to make Connie to stop. 

“Did you get a chance to ask where he’s been. Why we couldn’t find him before?” Armin said nervously, speaking for the first time. 

“Well.... the thing is” Mikasa stuttered not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“Just spit it out” Levi said irritatedly

“The reason we couldn’t find him, and the reason I can’t just invite him here is....because he- he’s in an asylum.”Mikasa said trailing off looking at the floor. 

If the room was quiet before it was definitely quiet now. No one knew what to say to the information Mikasa had just given them. 

“So the suicidal blockhead has actually gone insane.” Jean whispered under his breath. 

“People asylums aren’t insane” Armin tried to correct Jean. 

A ‘tch’ was heard escape Levi’s mouth. 

“I’ll go with you” Armin whispered quickly to Mikasa. 

“You two” Levi said directed towards Mikasa and Armin 

“What are you playing at? Do guys just except him to be like before. To sit down with you two and look at the stairs and talk about the ocean. Or are you guys seeking answers on why.” 

Both Armin and Mikasa looked down but Mikasa couldn’t hold it in anymore and started to ball her eyes out. 

Everyone couldn’t help but be shocked at Mikasa reaction. 

“If only I- if only I said the truth” Mikasa mumbled to her self. 

Armin then tried to reach out to Mikasa but Mikasa just let herself fall to the floor, head in her hands. 

“What truth?” Levi said voicing everyone’s question. 

Instead of an answer Mikasa only cried harder into her hands, muttering inaudible words. 

“I think it’s time to go home” Armin spoke surprising calmly to Mikasa. He proceeded to left Mikasa up and walk her to the door. 

When Mikasa was completely out the door Armin turned as he was closing the door. 

“I’ll see you guys later” he spoke with a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren was in his white room in the asylum. Apparently he was off the hook because he wasn’t a “ distress to himself” when he went outside. Even though Dorothy had hug him and kept telling him how worried she was after a few minutes she started to question him. 

“Who was the girl in the park?” Was the first question she asked. Not why he had gone outside or why he didn’t even asked to go outside, but who. Maybe it was because he had been in the asylum basically all his life,who would he know on the outside. 

“Just someone I use to know” Eren didn’t want to lie to Dorothy and he was pretty sure that if he did Dorothy would have known. 

Dorothy just hummed in response. “Is she going to vist?” She asked honestly. 

Eren had never had visitors his parents act like they never had a child, and when they did they acted like he was dead. 

“I don’t know” Eren responded truthfully. Eren in the moment of Mikasa telling him,she would vist him the next day seemed like the truth. But now Eren wasn’t sure,his self doubt was eating away at him. 

“What did she say to you” 

“She- she asked how I’ve been and if we could talk” Eren said twisting the truth a little. 

“Did she say she would vist?” Dorothy asked. It seemed like Dorothy always knew what Eren was doing or think. Which made Eren remembered how his mom was in his past life,always one head a step of him. 

Eren didn’t respond to Dorothy. 

Dorothy then proceeded to hug. 

“I’m sure if she cares for you and told you she would vist you, then it’s mostly likely that she will.” Dorothy said petting Eren’s hair. 

“If she had wanted to ignore or not see you,then she wouldn’t have asked to talk to you when I had arrived, and if she truly was not looking to talk to you then she could’ve talked away when I first called your name” 

“What I’m I going to do?” Eren asked her. But his question wasn’t referring to Mikasa but to his situation in the asylum. 

“About what, Eren?” Dorothy asked not realizing Eren wasn’t referring to the girl in the park. 

“My birthday is coming up.” Eren said as if his birthday was the vain of his existence. 

“Oh” Dorothy just said knowingly. 

Eren’s 18th birthday was close,just meant that Eren would have to get a   
court-appointed guardian or a surrogate decision-maker. The most likely option would be for the court to assign him a surrogate decision-maker. 

In all honesty Eren was scared,all he ever know was his life inside some walls and his life in the asylum. 

Dorothy stayed in Eren room petting his hair until he feel asleep, but that night every patient could hear unbearable screaming almost as if someone was being tortured. 

The next morning Eren was dressed in a white button up,something Dorothy had insisted since he was going to have a “visitor”. During breakfast Eren was drawling the only thing that really kept his mind busy. He drew Armin and Mikasa at the ocean. He had drawn then before but he always drew them as he saw them in his past life. Now he drew then how he thought they looked like in there new lives. 

In all honesty Eren didn’t know if he should have hoped no one would have visited him or hoped that Mikasa would keep her promise from the other day. 

Usually Eren could be left to his own, but he had broken a rule. Thus the newer nurse wanted to keep in eye on him. Eren couldn’t figure out why. Did they want him to do something out of line? Did they want to look good in front of everyone else? Or are they actually considered because of his actually mental health issues? 

Eren didn’t know and he didn’t want to think about. Eren took a long at his drawing. Mikasa was in a similar outfit as the one he saw her in the other day. Before the day at the park he didn’t really think about how people in his past life might differ from there past lives. Armin was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a long one underneath. Eren really didn’t have a reason for it but he felt right. The ocean and the sky was the thing that Eren felt like he didn’t capture well. The only ocean he remembered was the one where he realized that he was never going to be free. The sky also felt as though it was from the past some how. At that moment felt like throwing the whole sketch book away. Eren had seen the sky from this era but he saw it from the asylum,somewhere he couldn’t leave. He had seen the ocean from this era too, but from images. 

As Eren was about to complete destroy his drawing he saw two people sit down in front of him. 

In that moment Eren wanted to disappear. He couldn’t bring him self to look up to even confirm who had sat down in front of him. But he didn’t need to,he knew just from the feeling he got when he notice two people siting down. It was Mikasa and Armin. 

Armin was the first to break the silence and Eren couldn’t help to think it was just like him to do so. 

“Are you drawling the ocean?”

Eren took a deep breath. He didn’t know how to act. Should he act as if nothings wrong? Should he apologize? Should he act like he did when he was ignorant to the people outside of the wall? Apologizing felt very tempting to Eren.

Eren finally looked up to see Mikasa in a black long sleeve and a lose plaid skirt. Armin was wearing a shirt with a long sleeve underneath. Eren couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

Mikasa and Armin worried look at each. Did he actually go insane?

Eren couldn’t stop laughing he couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so hard. Slowly Eren turned and slid his sketch book to Armin and Mikasa, while he was still laughing. 

Armin and Mikasa were definitely confused on why Eren had busted out laughing when he saw them. But when he slid his sketch to them they were more confused until they looked down. Eren had drawn Mikasa and Armin by the beach in the exact same outfits there wearing. Armin couldn’t tel but snort at the irony. 

After a while Eren laughing dead down but when he look at them again he could help but to laugh again. 

“I- I” Eren tried to speak through his laughter. 

“I just guess what you two would wear in this era.” Eren was able to get out. 

“Oh so you just presumed I would dressed like that” Armin said accusingly to Eren pointing at his drawling. 

They continued to talk without a care in world. Not about the asylum they were in. Not about the rumbling. Not about the others. Just talking, no worries. 

When they left Armin and Mikasa could see the sadness in Eren’s eye. The look in his eye was almost pleading for them not to leave him alone. 

“See you tomorrow!” Both of the said to Eren, hoping that he would smile at them,which he did. 

When Armin and Mikasa made it to Levi’s tea they were giggling like they use too when they were younger,when they would spend all day running around shiganshina. 

Jean,Connie,Sasha and even the warriors were in Levi’s tea shop excepting Armin and Mikasa to come back. The excepted Mikasa and Armin to come back with at least some sort of answers, something but they definitely didn’t except them to come back giggling like children who got away with something. 

“And when-“ Mikasa was saying but then look at the entourage that had gathered at Levi’s shop. 

“Look how they came back,we shouldn’t have sent there besties” Connie said 

“To be honest we should have seen this coming” Annie deadpanned

Both Armin and Mikasa look down. But Mikasa made the mistake of look down towards Armin and she could help but to laugh. 

The shop became dead silence after Mikasa tiny laugh. Armin and Mikasa made eye contact. 

“Your outfit” Mikasa snorted at Armin.   
At Mikasa statement Armin laughed. 

“Are we really that predictable?” Mikasa asked Armin 

“I don’t think so?” Armin responded her. 

“Are we?” They both asked turning to the rest. 

Everyone was already confused on why Mikasa was laughing at Armin’s outfit but them asking if they were predictable in sync, was definitely confusing. 

“If you guys didn’t question him what did you talk about?” Sasha said curiously. 

“Ahh well...” Armin started 

“Nothing specific” Mikasa said 

“Can I come see Eren tomorrow with you guys” Sasha said excitedly chewing on some cookies

“Umm well... we’ll asked Eren for the next time k” Armin said kindly to Sasha 

“Are you guys ever going to question him?” Annie asked 

Armin looked down not really knowing what to say. 

“We’ll question him when he’s ready” Mikasa said firmly making it clear that it was the end of the conversation. 

“You guys didn’t answer our question though” 

“What was your question?” Reiner asked 

“She talking about when we asked if we’re predictable” Armin said expecting an answer.


End file.
